


Wolfen

by Indiana_Jackson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_Jackson/pseuds/Indiana_Jackson
Summary: A member of SG-23 touches something she shouldn't and chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote this a loooong time ago...
> 
> I usually like Janet, but somehow she came out as sort of a villain  
> in this one. Khory, Morrigan, and Cat are all aliens. Cat looks a bit like a cat fae  
> what with her pointed ears

The first building the team saw as they exited the gate was the planets temple. when they got closer they could make out the phases of the moon carved in a swirling pattern around the front columns , interspersed with wolves hunting. Their guide, a little balding man, led them inside. The farther in they  
got, the less the moon featured in the murals and the more wolves appeared. They set up their cameras around the central statue, a leaping wolf so realistic, Leona waited for it to turn its head or blink.

Khory was taking pictures of the figure when she fell back with a sharp cry and smacked her head on the stone  
floor with a muted crack. Morrigan rushed over and pulled Khory's head into her lap as her team mate started seizing. The guide ran back in the room with their translator hot on his heels when he heard the commotion. He made a shooing motion at the women trying to get them away from the statue.

Leona whirled on him and put the muzzle of her gun under his chin. "Don't flap your hands at me!  
What'd that statue do to her?" she snarled at him.  
"She, she will become like the statue. " he again flapped his hands at the woman on the floor.  
"she's gonna turn to stone!?"  
"No she'll be a wolf, please get them away from the Great Wolf!"  
"I don't care about your statue! How long does she have?"  
The man muttered something and the translator's face turned white. "he says  
thirty minutes and she'll be ready to hunt us."  
Leona grabbed Khory by her vest. "lets get her to the gate. we're not leaving her here. "

The villager followed them all the way to gate, shouting about what they could expect.

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Dial faster Cat! she doesn't have much longer!" Colonel Topthorn hollered at the little woman frantically punching the symbols on the DHD to dial earth. the gate spun ,connected and whooshed. Morrigan dragged Khory up the steps as Leona radioed ahead to tell SGC the situation.  
"sir we are bringing Khory back in a somewhat altered state, please make sure there is a path clear from the gates to the cells. not one single person. From what the local said, we have twenty minutes to get her secured or we're in big hairy trouble."

Sg-23 ran down the ramp from the gate, supporting Khory, who had a BDU jacket thrown over her head. The three women ran as fast as they could for the holding cells, praying like mad that the general had done as Leona asked and cleared a path. Cat ripped open the door to the first, thankfully empty cell room they hit and Morrigan and Leona pushed their wildly contorting friend through the door and slammed the cell shut before backing out of the room and shutting the door .

Leona looked at her watch. Two minutes to spare. Thank god they hadn't had to stop. She shuddered to think what would have happened if Khory had gotten loose in the halls. There was a scream and the sound of growling and bones cracking as the general stomped up. "just what the hell is going on here! where is Khory Johannsdottir?!"  
"She's in there." Leona said pointing at the door to the cell room. the general turned and grabbed the handle.  
"don't open that door! " she cried as the general opened the door and a large blonde wolf creature threw its self snapping and snarling at the bars in the nearest cell. The general quickly slammed the door shut , white faced.

"that's a , that's a , that's a god damn-!"

"werewolf, yes sir. it's also khory, sir."  
"Briefing room. now" the general choked out.


	3. Chapter 3

"I thought doctor Jackson said that the natives of this planet were peaceful hunter gatherers who worshiped the moon?" Hammond asked from the head of the table.

"oh, doctor Jackson was correct sir. They do worship the moon sir, they also, once a month, go to the temple, touch a certain rock, turn into a big wolf for a week and go about EATING PEOPLE! None of the natives told us sir, until Khory brushed up against the rock while taking pictures. It was only when our guide, and I use that term loosely, saw that that he reluctantly told us Khory would want to eat us in 30 minutes" Leona said from a little way down the table.

"He suggested we feed her lots of raw meat, and hearts. He said human, I strongly suggest animal instead. We can probably get those from a meat packing plant." Cat grinned from where she was perched in the middle of the big table. the General raised one eyebrow and Cat slid off and into a chair.

"the guide said the effect will wear off in a week, but until then she cant be let out and it isn't safe to be near her. He suggested we leave her on the planet for the duration and just let her hunt, but I don't believe Khory could live with herself if she ate someone. He told us she will remember everything that she does while in this form. " Morrigan stated frowning at Cat and shaking her head No.

I also don't believe the NID will want her, since she cant change without the stone, it only lasts a week, and it doesn't change her genetic makeup. um sir, can I ask for colonel O'Neill to come down here, I have an idea." Leona asked.  
"what's your idea?"  
"do you remember the Broca virus incident? Doctor Fraiser said Major Carter chose Colonel O'Neill because he was an alpha male. i want to see if Khory will recognize him as an alpha and listen to him. Maybe he can get her to stop throwing herself into the bars."


	4. Chapter 4

"you want me to do WHAT?" Jack said as Leona put her plan to him when he met her down at the cells.  
"just go in there sir, and see if she calms down and listens to you. she's gonna damage herself if she doesn't stop. please sir, she's my friend. she's team, she's family, to use the native's word for it, she's pack sir." She gave him a beseeching look.

colonel O'Neill sighed and scrubbed a hand through his hair. "fine, just stop looking at me like that." he turned and entered the room ,while Leona watched from the slightly open doorway. He slowly approached the snapping wolf and kept his eyes locked on hers, staring her down. challenging her. Khory stopped throwing herself at the bars and stuck her nose through them. she inhaled the colonel's scent and whined.

_Strong. Leader. Pack. Submit_. fluttered across O'Neill's mind as Khory lowered her head and exposed the back of her neck. He murmured words to her as he reached through the bars and grabbed the scruff of her neck. Khory whined but kept her massive head down. jack thought about the brief mind flutter he had felt. he tried to keep his mind calm and not think about the fact he had his arm in a cage with a nine foot tall carnivore. He tried thinking at Khory that the base personnel were not for eating.

_Calm. Safe. No Danger. Not Prey. No Hunting._  Jack slowly pulled his hand out of the cage after rubbing Khory's forehead. He turned and walked very slowly and calmly back out into the hall. Leona slowly shut the door as Khory stayed kneeling. Jack slumped against the wall and slid down to sit on the floor and tried to hide his shaking hands. I think you can go in there now , Colonel, but I wouldn't let anybody but members of your team in." he raised his head to look at the red head, "but I still wouldn't trust her, and I wouldn't go in alone either. Did you know she thought at me?"  
"thought at you, sir?"  
"yeah she said I was a strong leader and that she submitted to me. I tried to think back to her that the base personnel were not for eating, and that she should calm down, that she was safe. I don't know whether she got it or not though."

Jack went to stand and Leona offered him a hand up. he groaned as his knees straightened. "thanks, just don't ever ask me to stick my hand in with a big dog again, ok?"  
"wolf sir, but I get your point. hopefully she'll stop touching things after this. she's either really unlucky, really clumsy or far too curious."  
"i'd bet on all three colonel. she reminds me a lot of Daniel. always touching things and getting into trouble. "  
"i hadn't thought about that sir, but lets hope the resemblance stops there. I dont think i could really handle 'she's dead, now she's not, now she's dead again, wait no she's not"  
O'Neill chuckled and patted the shorter colonel on the head before wandering off back down the hallways to brag to his team that he really was an alpha male and had the security tapes to prove it.


	5. Chapter 5

the silence of the night in the SGC was split apart by loud howling and a telepathic push to a certain Colonel.  
 _Lost. Pack. Lonely._  
Leona sat bolt upright in bed and tried to simultaneously turn the bedside lamp on and flip the covers back. she missed the dresser and fell head first out of bed onto the floor. she grabbed the blankets and hauled herself up and headed to the door of her quarters. She stumbled out into the grey hallway as another ringing howl rent the silence. She ran smack into an SF that was just coming to fetch her.

He stopped and took in the usually immaculate colonel. her red hair was a great curly cloud around her head and her grey pajama bottoms were too long and rolled around her hips and at the cuffs, half covering her bare feet. a white tank top hung almost off one shoulder revealing a neon pink bra strap. He coughed politely as she shuffled toward him, grumbling to her self. Leona waved him off with one hand as she passed, while pulling her tank top straight with the other." I know, I got this. when she's back to normal, I'm gonna kill her." Leona stumbled down the corridors to the cells where they had left Khory. she yanked the door open and hollered. "will you please  _shut up_! Jesus!" startling Khory mid howl. The wolf woman whirled and whined before inhaling deeply.

"well, what have you got to say to yourself? there's no need for all that racket" the colonel put her hands on her hips and glared at her wolfy teammate. she blinked in surprise as a thought that wasn't hers brushed through her mind, accompanied with an entreating whine from the creature in front of her.  
 _Pack Mate. Sibling. Stay._  
Khory pushed as much of her self against the bars as she could, while Leona slowly inched forward.  
"you want me to stay with you? uh, ok I guess. but I swear to god if you try and bite me it wont end pretty. " Leona slowly reached a hand out toward the werewolf, Khory turned her head and poked her nose out to sniff the back of it before taking a long swipe over it with her tongue. She grimaced and made a gagging motion.

"don't like the taste of my soap huh? good. might make you less inclined to want to take a taste of me. I'll be right back."

 

Up in the control room, Harriman watched on a security monitor the feed from the cells. "did she just cow a werewolf?" he asked the empty room. He watched as Leona reappeared on the monitor carrying what appeared to be four sleeping bags. she unrolled them and stacked them all on top of each other on the floor near the cage. Leona looked at the pile of bags then at the wolf then at the bags again before moving them another few feet farther away with her foot. She flicked the light off for that part of the cells then crawled into the topmost bag and lay on her side facing Khory. "Go to sleep. that's an order." Walter watched as the werewolf lay down, jammed up against the bars, trying to get as close as possible to her team mate.

Leona awoke with the distinct feeling of having been stared awake. she briefly wondered why her bed was so hard before her blue eyes snapped open as she remembered where she was. She turned her head to find Khory curled up on the bench/bed in the cell staring at her with a hungry look in her pale blue eyes. Khory growled softly as she watched the Colonel move. Leona gulped and ever so slowly inched her way out of the bag and towards the door. watching the hungry wolf as Khory watched her. "right I"ll just get you some food shall i?" she said as she fumbled for the door handle behind her before popping out into the hall. she sighed and scrubbed her face. it was a distinctly uncomfortable sensation of having some thing that wanted to eat you stare at you long enough that you felt it. Leona headed for the commissary to get some one to throw the hearts and raw meat that had come yesterday through the bars for Khory. that done she headed back to her quarters to get properly dressed.  
right. one night down ,only six more to go...


	6. Chapter 6

Another ringing howl echoed down the halls. Leona grumped as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a pillow. she swore as she banged her shin on her way to the door. out in the hall, instead of turning to go to the cells, she turned the other way and marched up to Morrigan's door. she pounded on it hollering "Morrigan, get up, that's an order!"  
the disgruntled mercenary reefed the door open and glared at her colonel. "what-"  
Leona cut her off with a wave of her hand as another howl floated down the hall. "how can you not hear that? Grab a pillow and come with me. I'm not staying in there alone after the way she looked at me this morning."  
"I sleep with the radio on, and i sleep like im dead when i feel safe." Morrigan tossed over her shoulder as she went over and grabbed a bright blue pillow. They both turned as the door to the room next to morrigans opened and Cat poked her head out. she rubbed one eye as her curly hair fell forward into the other. "whats going on?"  
"oh Cat, good you can come too." Morrigan smiled. "get a pillow."  
Cat's face lit up. "ok!" as she disappeared back into her quarters.  
Morrigan shook her head, "how can you be a fifty year old alien and still be so child like?"  
Cat flew back out and started trotting down the hall between the two women. "uh where are we going exactly?"  
"you two are going to the supply room to get some sleeping bags, and then we are going to keep Khory company for the night." Leona said wincing as Khory howled again.  
"I though Colonel O'Neill said not to go in there or trust her?" Cat frowned.  
"He said not to go in there alone, and i _don't_ trust her, which is why we are sleeping out of arms reach. " they reached a split in the corridor and Cat and Morrigan went one way and Leona went the other to the cells. she stopped outside the door and steeled herself. opening it she glared at Khory. "Seriously? your worse than a child! Cant take you anywhere, cant leave you alone. Honestly!"  
Harriman watched as the the three women made up their sleeping bags and crawled in. Morrigan near the wall, Cat in the middle, and Colonel Leona facing the cell. Khory again crushed her self against the bars , trying to get closer.


	7. Chapter 7

Something was tickling her nose. Something that felt like hair. "mhmph Cat your hair is in my face." Leona sighed.  
"uh, Colonel, Whatever you do, don't move." Morrigan frantically whispered. "it's not Cat's hair."  
Leona slowly opened her eyes to a wall of yellow fur centimeters in front of her nose, and a metal bar pushing against her chest. she looked down without moving her head to see that she was laying on her side, in her sleeping bag, chest first against the bars of Khory's cell. With Khory snoring just inches away from her vulnerable stomach. she stifled the urge to panic.  
"ok Colonel, when I say, roll toward me, sleeping bag and all as fast as you can. three, two, one ROLL!"  
Leona threw herself away from the bars as Khory uncurled with lighting speed and slashed a taloned paw through the bars.

Morrigan and Cat grabbed the Colonel's bag and hauled on it just as Khory's hand missed the end of the bag, leaving deep claw marks in the concrete floor. Khory snarled and stood and paced the cage, her sharply pointed ears just brushing the top of the cell.  
"That's it, no more! I'm not staying here again. she can howl all she want's. that was too close!" Leona said, white faced as she leaned against Morrigan's chest. "do you hear that! you've tried to eat me for the last time!" Leona yelled as she stood and stalked out.  
"Colonel where are you going?" Cat called out as she watched her leave.  
"to go see Walter! I wanna see on the tapes how she got me without me knowing!"

Walter pulled up the tapes of last night as the fuming Colonel dropped like a ton of bricks into a chair next to him. "Colonel ?"  
"just pull up the tapes Walter."  
Leona's face turned a deadly shade as she watched Khory reach a long hairy arm out through the bars, not quite reaching the sleeping Colonel. As Leona watched, She saw her self roll over to face Khory, pushing the side of the bag, just close enough that the tip of Khory's longest claw could reach. she hooked it into the bag, ever so gently and slowly pulled the Colonel closer. pull, wait, pull again, till she had her up against the bars, at which point Khory lay down alongside her behind the bars and went to sleep.

"I've seen enough. thank you Walter." Leona patted him on the shoulder and headed down the infirmary to see Doctor Frasier.  
"you want to do what?"  
I want to drug her meat at night, so nobody has to be in there with her. "  
I don't even know how drugs would affect her, or how much the dose should be. " the little doctor sputtered at the Colonel.  
I would guess it would affect her like a dog, and she weighs close to what a horse does." Leona snapped. "I don't want to make General Hammond force you."  
"He cant force me to do anything. I outrank him when it comes to medicinal or health matters of base personnel." Janet drew herself up and glared.  
Leona waved a finger under her nose. "ah, but Khory isn't base personnel. She's an alien ambassador. There's always a loop hole  _Doctor_." she said emphasizing the doctor part.

Janet gaped in shock. she knew Colonel Leona Topthorn had a reputation for being a hard ass, but this was inexcusable. when the Colonel had left, Janet marched herself up to General Hammonds office, she knocked and walked in when Hammond said "come in."  
"Colonel Topthorn just tried to order me to drug Khory's supper! I tried to tell her no, but she threatened me with you!" Janet huffed and tapped her foot as if to say  _what are you going to do about it?_  
"I'm aware , Doctor. Do as she asked." Hammond cut off Janet's protest. "im not finished. she spent the last two nights keeping her hungry team mate company only to have her try to eat her each morning. _This_ morning she woke up pressed against the bars of Khory's cell. Where Khory dragged her. When two of her team mates pulled her to safety, Khory tried to disembowel her. So no, It's not to much to ask and her less than polite attitude is excused this one time. Dismissed."  
"But sir, it could kill her!"  
"then i suggest you start with small doses. have a med team standing by just in case. You Are Dismissed."


	8. Chapter 8

four nights later  
doctor Fraiser had finally hit on a dose that would knock Khory out for the night, so the SGC had been quiet finally. Leona didn't feel bad at all for threatening the little doctor. god knew the woman liked to threaten her with the "O'Neill sized " needles when she came back from a mission full of holes. She wasn't fond of doctors anyway, she had spent too much time in hospitals sick with pneumonia as a small child. She hadn't had to sit with Khory either. She did feel bad about that though. She had grown fond of her since the tall woman had saved her life on Midgard. She didn't like to see her team hurt, but she wasn't dumb enough to let Khory eat her just for comfort. But tonight was supposedly Khory's last night as a werewolf, so she had gathered a set of clothes and a blanket from her friend's room. Now she sat on the floor ,against the wall across from the cell and watched her unconscious friend.

Leona must have dozed off because she jumped as a warm hand touched her shoulder. she looked up to see Major James Alexander. she frowned, he should still be on leave after having his arm shattered in a rockslide on their second last mission .  
"mind if I sit with you, ma'am?"  
"yeah, why are you back?" She said as she scooted over and patted the floor.  
"Hammond called me. Cat must have finally pestered him enough." he flinched as he jostled his arm before stretching his long legs out before him. he nodded at the cell. "so that's Khory huh?"  
Leona sighed and ran a hand down her braid. " yeah, she touched something again.  _that's_  the result." she fiddled with the end of her braid. "tonight's supposed to be her last night like that. I'm waiting for her change back. "

 

Jamie looked at his watch. 0600. if the change was gonna happen, it should be anytime now. He nudged the snoozing Colonel beside him. she woke with a start and he pointed at the cell.  
"she's moving a bit. "  
they watched as Khory started twitching , then started convulsing. a high whine came from deep in her chest.  
"is that normal?"  
"What's normal got to do with this situation? but I would guess so, she screamed a lot and her bones sounded like they were breaking last time."

Right on cue, Khory bent nearly in half with several loud snapping noises. a horrible screech came from the twisted form in front of them. The pair watched in horror as Khory's bones twisted and reformed them selves into a more human shape. the fur receded and her nails shortened, her bones finally settling under her skin. She lay naked on the hard floor ,sobbing. Leona jumped up and went to unlock the door.  
I couldn't watch the first time, and I'm not sure I wont have nightmares from watching it this time."  
Leona crouched down and put a gentle hand on Khory's heaving shoulder. Khory lunged and locked herself around Leona's waist and sobbed harder. Leona rubbed her bare back. "shh, shh, its alright now, your ok. Jamie pass me that blanket there. "  
Jamie passed her the light purple blanket and she wrapped it around her friends shaking form. "ok lets get you to the infirmary huh?" she said as she stood up pulling her friend with her. "Jamie, bring those clothes there."


	9. Chapter 9

Hours later:  
she had been poked, prodded, and had every conceivable test run on her. Khory sighed and rolled herself tighter into her purple blanket. She pulled it over her head and just left her nose sticking out so she could breathe when she heard the footsteps coming toward her.  
 _please don't let it be that little monster of a doctor._  
"Khory? Can you come out of the blanket please, I want to do another test."  
 _Damn._  "No."  
"Khory..." Janet huffed at the sheer unwillingness of SG-23 to do anything she ordered them do.

Khory sat up in a rush. even sitting huddled in her blanket, she was still taller than the doctor. She glared at her. "I said NO. You've taken enough of my blood you little vampire. Now get out and leave me alone!" She snapped and flopped back down onto the infirmary bed pulling the blanket back over her head. she listened to the hard rap of the Doctor's heels as she stomped away. a few minutes later Khory felt a heavy weight on the end of the bed.  _If that damn doctor was back_... but no, she hadn't heard any footsteps so it could only be one person. she peeped out through her self made air hole, to see a tired looking Colonel sitting on the end of her bed. Leona. she sighed. better get it over with.  
"so Khory, what'd you say to the doctor?"  
I told her no. I've given up on life, I wanna be a burrito instead. its safer. so I'm not coming out. "  
Khory heard a chuckle. "yeah that would definitely explain that particular red shade she was."  
"if you want to remove me from the team, I"ll understand. " there she had said it, no matter how much the thought of leaving in disgrace hurt her.  
"why would I want to do that? despite the fact that you touch things you shouldn't, your the best weapons specialist I'm likely to find. Do you know what you sent into my head every night? that I was your sibling, friend and pack mate, at least until the sun came up. so no, I'm not going to give you the boot."

Khory slowly sat up , still clutching her blanket around her. I wanted to eat you, Colonel. I even tried to a few times. I almost killed you. " she said as tears started coursing over her cheeks.  
Leona shifted on the end of the bed. "you were under the influence of an alien device. And you didn't kill me. you could have when you dragged me against the cell, but you didn't. and that's what's going in my report."  
"it wasn't for lack of trying Colonel. Sometimes I was me, and sometimes the wolf took over and I didn't see you as anything but prey."  
Leona stood and patted Khory's shoulder. "it's ok, I believe I yelled at you a few times so we're somewhat slightly even. when you feel up to it, you can buy the team dinner. Hows that?"  
"just not steak.i cant even look at meat right now." Khory shuddered.  
Leona laughed and turned and left, leaving Khory sitting on the bed.

* * *

 

a few weeks later:  
SG-23 stood assembled in the gate room as Walter dialed it up. Major Alexander still had a damaged arm so they had borrowed a linguist from another team. the gate whooshed and the four women waved at Jamie standing wistfully in the control room window. Cat and Morrigan went through the gate first, side by side as always, then the Colonel and the linguist, Doctor Ling, then Khory. Just as Khory entered the event horizon, she heard Jamie say over the gate room speakers, "if you touch anything, i win the bet and get all your desserts!"


End file.
